Season 1
The first season of AMC's The Walking Dead spinoff Deadland premiered on September 7, 2015 and featured 8 episodes. The season follows former nurse Madison Andrews who escaped the apocalypse with her boyfriend Joshua until he died and was left to fight for herself against zombies. She then meets a group of survivors that includes her sister, sister's boyfriend and her best friend who was also a nurse. Trouble starts happening at the camp they turn against each other, secrets are revealed and discover more about the virus. Season Summary After being on her own for so long, Madison reunites with her sister, Tabby, best friend Carly and her sister's boyfriend, Rodney. She joins their group where she meets Spencer and his group. Their group is attacked by Travis and his group but they manage to defeat them. Some of the group goes on a supply run but they are swarmed by a horde of zombies. Madison sees hallucinations of Joshua and Tabby telling her to find the others. A group goes out looking for food, they see smoke but they are held at gunpoint by a man named Ben. Ben tells a woman named Sophia to question Madison's group. Sophia asks Madison information about her and why her group came to their camp but Madison's answers remain the same. Sophia asks if she seen a girl named Megan but Madison declines. Madison tells Sophia not to listen to Ben and leave but Sophia tells her it's not easy. Ben's group betray him and he attacks Ronnie and almost kills Madison until Sophia shoots him in his back and finally, his head. The two groups then go their separate ways. The next day, the group fights off a horde of zombies. Madison tells the group they need to distract the horde and go into separate groups. They split up into groups and manage to lead the horde away from their camp but Carly and Amber are surrounded by zombies. They run into a building but Amber injures her leg. Amber tells Carly to run and she starts to shoot the zombies but the zombies devour her. Carly is running and she is cornered by a group of zombies. She turns around only to be faced by another group and she screams, leaving her fate unknown. The others manage to lead the horde away from their camp until they hear gunshots at their camp and the horde walks toward the gunshots. Back at the camp, Spencer and the group meet another group named The Coyotes. Spencer tries to make a deal with them to take their stuff and let them go but the leader named Aaron takes Cole and Gavin into the forest. He forces them to kill but Gavin refuses and Cole grabs his bat, beating him to death. Spencer tries to reason with a girl named Max but she says she can't kill them. A man named Pete tries to rape Terri but she grabs the knife from her pocket and stabs him to death. Spencer's group and The Coyotes then start a shootout, killing several members of The Coyotes. Madison's group reunites with Spencer and the others and they fight off the horde. Aaron goes to look for Spencer and kill him for killing his men. Aaron and Spencer fight until a bullet blows Aaron's brains out, revealing the shooter to be Max. Cassidy finds Cole and tells him they have to leave but they are cornered by a group of zombies and Cole pushes Cassidy into the zombies, devouring her. Madison sees this and fights with Cole. Cole tries to kill Madison with a rock but Madison cuts off his left leg. He screams in pain and she leaves him for dead. Madison finds the others and they escape together. Main Cast Missy Peregrym as Madison Andrews, the series protagonist, a former nurse who escaped the apocalypse with her boyfriend Josuha but he dies and she is left to fight for herself against the zombies. She meets another group of survivors and joins them. Her main weapon is a machete. (7 episodes) Sam Underwood as Spencer Ford, former police officer who worked with Paul and leader of the survivors who starts a relationship with Madison. His main weapon is a .357 Magnum. (7 episodes) Eliza Taylor as Tabitha "Tabby" Andrews, former college student who wanted to be an author. Madison's younger sister and Rodney's girlfriend. She usually avoids danger but does help kill the zombies. Her main weapon is fighting knife. (7 episodes) Brenton Thwaites as Rodney Parker, Tabby's boyfriend. Former college student who wanted to be a pilot. His main weapon is a double barrel shotgun. (6 episodes) Dana Davis as Samantha "Sam" Jackson, she is an outsider from the group but helps out the group. She becomes good friends with Madison, Carly and Tabby and becomes close with Kristi. She use to be a female fighter. Her main weapon is a spear. (7 episodes) Cameron Richardson as Carly Jones, Madison's best friend. She was a nurse along with Madison. Her main weapon is a crowbar. (6 episodes) Adrian Pasdar as Andrew Blake, Terri's husband and Skylar's father. He owned a sports shop and in his free time he plays baseball. His main weapon is a wooden baseball bat. (5 episodes) Julie Benz as Terri Blake, Andrew's wife and Skylar's mother. She owned a hair salon. She does not have a weapon. (5 episodes) Adelaide Kane as Skylar Blake, Andrew and Terri's teenage daughter. She worked at her mother's hair salon. Her main weapon is a shovel. (5 episodes) Mike Vogel as Trent Compton, he hunted with his father until he killed him with a pickaxe. His main weapon is a pickaxe. (7 episodes) Oliver Hudson as Dean Chambers, he was very rich and nice to everyone. He is Cole's brother but is mean to everyone. His main weapon is a tomahawk. (7 episodes) Sean Faris as Cole Chambers, he was very rich and is mean to everyone. He is Dean's brother but his brother is nice to everyone. His main weapon is a Cricket bat. (6 episodes) Max Thieriot as Brett Coleman, he was with his father but killed him and met Gabe on the road. His main weapon is a chainsaw. (7 episodes) Jay Hernandez as Gabe Cortez, he was a firefighter before the apocalypse. He met Brett on the road. His main weapon is a fireaxe. (7 episodes) Nick Zano as Richard Mitchell, he use to play golf with his father before the apocalypse. His father turned and killed him. His main weapon is a golf club. (7 episodes) Recurring Cast Brian Geraghty as Gavin Cavanaugh, he was a businessman before the apocalypse and helps out in dangerous situations. His main weapon is a hammer. (7 episodes) Randy Wayne as Paul Adams, a former police officer who trains the group how to use a gun. His main weapon is a Glock 17. (6 episodes) Amanda Righetti as Kristi Blackwell, she is in a relationship with Sam after the apocalypse and Cassidy's older sister. Her main weapon is a scythe. (6 episodes) Leven Rambin as Cassidy Blackwell, Kristi's sister, she looks up to her older sister and doesn't get along with Sam at first. Her main weapon is a hatchet. (6 episodes) Diora Baird as Amber Martin, she was a stripper before the apocalypse but only did it so she can pay her mother's bills. She is very cheerful and knows how to use a gun. Her main weapon is a Ruger Mini-14. (6 episodes) Patrick Flueger as Billy Cooper, he was a doctor before the apocalypse and is the doctor of the group. His main weapon is an AK-47. (5 episodes) Episodes Ep. 1 The Last of Us Ep. 2 No Way Out Ep. 3 Gone Forever Ep. 4 Swarm Ep. 5 Trouble Ep. 6 Distraction Ep. 7 Bang Ep. 8 Horde Deaths Unknown Man 1- Decapitated by Madison with her machete. Unknown Man 2- Stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. Unknown Man 3- Shot in the head by Spencer with his .357 Magnum. Unknown Man 4- Shot by Paul and Billy. 2 of Travis' Group members- Killed by Madison with her machete. Fred- Stabbed in chest by Kristi with her scythe. 20 of Travis' Group members- Killed by Madison, Spencer, Paul, Sam, Rodney, Carly, Gabe, Cassidy, Amber, Andrew, Gavin, Richard, Trent, Brett, Dean, Cole and Billy. 7 remaining survivors of Travis' Group- Killed by Spencer, Amber, Sam, Rodney, Gabe, Paul and Cassidy. Travis- Stabbed in back by Tabby with her fighting knife, bitten in neck by a zombie and stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. Ben- Shot in back and head by Sophia. Amber- Eaten by zombies and shot herself in the head. Carly?- Surrounded by zombies. Pete- Stabbed to death by Terri. 3 Unknown members of The Coyotes- Stabbed, shot or beaten by Spencer, Terri, Kristi, Sam, Richard and Trent. Zombie Deaths Food Store Zombie- Stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. 12 Zombies- Slashed or stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. 18 Zombies- Shot, stabbed or slashed in their heads by Spencer, Carly, Sam, Trent, Brett, Gabe and Andrew. Gas Employee Zombie- Stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. Aisle 2 Zombie- Stabbed in head by Cassidy with her hatchet. Terri's Attacking Zombie- Head beaten in by Skylar with her shovel. Wood Zombies- Shot, stabbed or slashed by the group including Travis. Tabby's Attacking Zombies- Both shot in their heads by Tabby with a pistol. Cabin Zombie- Stabbed in head by Tabby with her fighting knife. Travis's Zombie- Stabbed in head by Carly with her crowbar. Kristi's Attacking Zombie- Stabbed in head by Carly with her crowbar. A Few Zombies from the Herd- Stabbed, slashed or shot in their heads by the group. 5 Zombies- Stabbed two in their heads and slashed three in their heads by Madison with her machete. 13 Zombies- Stabbed or shot in their heads by Spencer, Carly, Trent and Dean. Fat Zombie- Stabbed in head by Madison with her machete. Madison's Attacking Walker- Head bashed in with a rock by Madison. Zombie Kills Madison- 40 Trent- 20 Carly- 24 Spencer- 15 Brett- 20 Gabe- 21 Sam- 10 Dean- 10 Gavin- 8 Richard- 8 Andrew- 13 Cassidy- 15 Skylar- 17 Rodney- 16 Paul- 14 Kristi- 3 Billy- 12 Cole- 3 Tabby- 10 Amber- 10 Travis- 3